Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata '(日向 創 ''Hinata Hajime) is the protagonist of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He originally had no talent, entering Hope's Peak Academy as a reserve course student, but he eventually earned the title of '''Ultimate Hope after participating in Project Izuru Kamukura ''- a brain alteration/augmentation program named after the school's founder designed to "create a genius out of the ordinary" - in which his original memories were erased. During this time, he was known as Izuru Kamukura. At the end of the game, he and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Hajime has short, spiky brown hair and green eyes. He wears a simple white shirt with a green tie and a strange symbol at the bottom, blue jeans with red-and-white sneakers. Hajime's eyes have a straight line running across his pupil. Although his eye colours are normally green, his eyes turned red and shaped like a target radar when he lived as '''Izuru Kamukura. Even though Hajime's appearance does not change much when he was "Awakened", his hair turns white and his eyes became just like those of Izuru Kamukura. In addition, he becomes shrouded by a lightning-like aura. Personality Hajime is a generally pleasant boy who easily exhibits kindness and thoughtfulness to others around him. Due to this particular trait, Fuyuhiko thinks that his talent might be Ultimate Advice Giver. Hajime only said that he wouldn't want a stressful talent. He sometimes regrets exposing the murderers,an example being when he singled out the murderer in Chapter 3. He is also somewhat snarky, cynical, blunt, yet generally tolerant of others' quirks. History 'Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Hajime enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy because of his adulation of the prestigious school. However, as a reserve course student, he was constantly bullied because he had no talent. This resentment towards his reserve course status led to a strong desire to become a main course middle school student, eventually culminating in his participation in Project Izuru Kamukura, undergoing numerous operations to enhance his abilities and erase his memories of his life up until that point. Temporary Disappearance What happened between the first mutual-killing game and his eventual participation in the New World Program ''is largely unknown, except that he was influenced greatly by Junko Enoshima. He subsequently became a member of Ultimate Despair. After the despairingly-public failure of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, Hajime - still under his identity as Kamukura - would go on to sneak an AI that contained data which could simulate Junko's behavior, and installed it onto the ''New World Program, thus leading to the events of the second game. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hajime, like everyone else whose memories of their time at Hope's Peak Academy and of being Ultimate Despair members were completely erased, first arrived in the classroom where they were greeted by Usami. They were then 'magically transported' to Jabberwock Island where he was greeted by Nagito Komaeda. Hajime eventually became friends with Nagito, who accompanied him in his investigation of the first murder. However, after the First Trial, Hajime felt betrayed by Nagito for his actions and ideology involving hope. As a result, he grew distant from Nagito, and tended to avoid him. However, he still cared about Nagito and wanted to understand him too, relentlessly trying to comprehend his mindset during his free time events, and became the first person in Nagito's life to take an interest in him. Hajime, along with Chiaki Nanami, became a central figure to the School Trials, where he was credited for exposing most of the murderers, save for the last which implicated Chiaki. Prologue - Welcome to Dangan ★ 'Island! Big Panic at the Heart-Thumping Field Trip? Hajime is first seen in front of the building of Hope's Peak Academy. As he enters the entrance hall, his words when he introduces himself become random, he feels dizzy and loses consciousness. When he wakes up, he found himself infront of a door which led him to meet his classmates. As they realized that the door has been locked, they try to opened it until Usami 's coming. Usami then transports them to a tropical island with her magical stick, the name of the island is Jabberwock Island. Hajime and his classmates began panicking at first, but when Usami tried to calm them down, Hajime losses consciousness. Nagito, one of his group that was transported to the island wakes him up. After he wakes up, Nagito suggested that he (Hajime) introduce himself to the other students that were trapped on the island. Along with Nagito, Hajime explored the First, and the central island of Jabberwock Island, while introducing himself to his classmates. Before starting to explore the island, Hajime introduced himself to Nagito Komaeda at the sandy beach on the first island, then he and Nagito, met Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Soda at the Airport, Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda at the Rocketpunch Market, Mahiru Koizumi, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and Nekomaru Nidai around the Hotel Mirai, Chiaki Nanami and Peko Pekoyama at Hotel Lobby, Sonia Nevermind and Teruteru Hanamura at the Hotel Restaurant. When Hajime and Nagito reached the farm (Usami Corral), Usami suddenly appears to showing her magical stick's power, that it is able to change a chicken into a cow. Hajime refuses to belief that Usami does have magical powers. He then introduces himself to Akane Owari and Hiyoko Saionji. At the central island, Hajime discovered locked bridges that connected every island that makes up Jabberwock Island. Later, he met with Byakuya Togami at the Jabberwock Park. Done with the introduction, Usami congratulates everyone because all of them have managed to gather their first set of Hope Shards. Usami tells them that she has a present for everyone on the sandy beach at the first island. Hajime and Nagito arrived late, when Byakuya asks all of them to share their investigation. But none of their reports make Byakuya satisfied, which caused Byakuya to tell them an important matter, that they're on a famous tropical island, Jabberwock Island. Everyone started to panic again and thought of some ways to escape from the island. But when Koizumi suggested they cut down the trees and make a raft, Usami appears and tells them to not break her rules. Usami gave them the first present, called, "Usami Charms" that can speak if they push the belly, but everyone thought it was just garbage. Compared to Usami Charms, Usami had prepared a motive for everyone to became friends. Usami told them to have fun together at the beach, she had prepared swimsuits for Hajime and everyone. Some joined, while some did not, including Hajime. But after he saw some of his friends swimming and playing at the beach, and convinced by Usami, Hajime realized that they can have fun as they like, then Hajime joined the welcoming party. But before he could do anything, suddenly the sky became dark and the weather became worse. Usami told Hajime that she is not doing anything, and yet, she's panicked by the weather changing so suddenly. While she's still panicked, someone talked and ordered the students to come to the Jabberwock park at the central island. Usami recognized something and disappeared in order to stop this certain someone. Hajime and the other students had no choice but to go to the Park so they won't miss something. When Hajime arrived at the Jabberwock Park, he saw Usami was waiting for someone by calling out "his" name. Then, Monokuma, the headmaster of the Hope's Peak Academy, appeared in front of the students, Hajime and Usami. Usami had predicted that Monokuma would appear at the island. Everyone, such as Byakuya and Fuyuhiko, was confused by the sudden appearance of the new talking stuffed-doll. Usami forced them to step away from him, but before she does anything, Monokuma puts her in a fight and breaks her magical stick, and for a final touch, Monokuma changes Usami appearance, and renamed her as "Monomi", Monokuma little sister. Refusing to believe that Monokuma is her big brother, she tries to convince Monokuma to change her back to the old "Usami", but she got a punch to her face in the end. After seeing what Monokuma did to Monomi, everybody was panicking, because of the other appearance of stuffed-toy, which resisted by Monokuma. Monokuma, changed the Fun, becoming friends field trip, into "Field Trip of Mutual Killing", and he explained the new rules of the field trip. And to complete the eerie atmosphere, and to prevent Akane from assailing him, Monokuma changed the Jabberwock statue, into "Monobeast" that are packed with many weaponary that can slaughter Monomi, who tried to protect her students, at the end, Hajime and the others are aware to protect themselves from any students, and from the mutual killing. Chapter 1 - Tropical Despair (Ab)normal Days After Monokuma arrival and Usami's execution, Hajime came to the pool near the cottage, and looked up at his Electronic Student Handbook, and found that some rules were added by Monokuma. Hajime pondered about everything that he just experienced, Hajime looked up at the night sky that was filled with beautiful stars, but it was just a reminder of how far everyone'd including Hajime had been taken from what should they have been for their lives. Hajime returns to his room when Monokuma broadcasts his Nighttime Announcement, frustrated, he kept yelling to himself, why he must accept such a grevious fate. He choses to have a light sleep, to have a break and to clear his mind, as well as to prepare everything for tomorrow. On the next day, after the Morning announcement, Monokuma entered Hajime's cottage, shocking him. Monokuma than explains to him that he hid Monokuma figures scattered around the island, if Hajime could found any, he could exchange the coins for some items at the beach and in Rocketpunch Market. Monokuma then disappeared once he was done explaining. Later, Hajime bumped twice in that morning, the second is caused by Kazuichi, who just exited his cottage just like Hajime did. However, Soda still can't clear his mind, and refers to Monobeast as a monster, this causes Monokuma to appear again and explain "that Monobeast is not a monster, they're monobeast, the guardian of Jabberwock Island." Just when Kazuichi wants to run away, Peko approached Hajime and Kazuichi, to tell them that the group having a meeting at the hotel restaurant. Hajime's left Kazuichi, who still hold fast to his founding. Hajime who came late to the restaurant, was asked by Byakuya why Hajime didn't come along with Kazuichi. Hajime told Byakuya that Kazuichi ran off somewhere. Byakuya, who held the meeting won't start the meeting until everyone's has come, losing her patience, Mahiru volunteered to drag Kazuichi to the hotel restaurant. So, Byakuya commanded the groups to eat before Mahiru and Kazuichi arrived, they enjoy their breakfast until Mahiru drags Kazucihi to the hotel restaurant, and Mikan accidentally slipped in an awkward pose. Hajime who saw all of his friends weirdness can only tolerate their act. Just when the meeting began, Byakuya declares that he'll became the leader of the group, stating that he'll not allow a single victim to fall. Hajime and the others thought that Byakuya is rather aggressive, but they finally accept Byakuya as their new leader. At night, Monokuma through the surveillance camera that spread all over in the island, told the students to go to the Jabberwock Park. Hajime, went to the park as he knew that opposing Monokuma would be bad for him and the others. After he arrived Monokuma and Monomi appeared on a stage that they set and began the event, called by Monokuma as "Monokuma Big Laugh Manzai Live Show". Just as Monokuma (bullying) Monomi for the most, Monokuma said that Monomi's erased the students memory. Monomi, stayed to keep shut her mouth, and Monokuma told to the students that there is a "traitor" among their numbers. Monokuma also gave them a "motive", to get their memories of their previous school life. Byakuya as the leader, ordered them to abandon this motive and move forward, and also ordered them to take a rest. When he arrived at his cottage, Hajime still was thinking about the traitor, but he discarded many speculations in his head, and collapsed onto the bed. Hajime woke up after the Morning announcement on the next day, confirmed that he's more fit than last night. He headed to the hotel restaurant to attend the meeting just like yesterday, but Fuyuhiko seems to not be coming, Hiyoko thought that he has been killed, but Peko said that she saw Fuyuhiko, who told her that he was not coming, understanding Fuyuhiko's kind of man, Byakuya decided not to call him, and started the discussion about Byakuya's Party, he planned to throw a party that night, all the way until morning and none of them were allowed to take absence, everyone thought that day was not a perfect time to throw a party, but after several discussions, they finally set up the party location at the Old Lodge, and were granted permission to used it by Monomi. Nagito suggested one of them cleaned the Lodge, by drawing lots that he just prepared, which make Hajime thought that Nagito maybe imagined that would happen. But Nagito himself got the red mark chopstick and it was settled that Nagito was going to cleaned the Lodge, "So much for Ultimate Good Luck" Hajime said to him. Beside that, Teruteru, was willing to cook the party food, and Peko would invite Fuyuhiko to come to the party, then everyone dispersed, including Hajime, agreeing that they would meet at the Old Lodge after Monokuma's evening announcement. Just after finishing some Free Time Events in the game, Hajime returned to his cottage at 10 pm, the time when Monokuma made his evening announcement, signalling the students including to attend the Party that they had planned that morning. As Hajime entered the old lodge, he met by Byakuya who forced Hajime to be body checked by him. Hajime also noticed two duralumin cases that Byakuya brought, one to secure dangerous weapons, and the other to be used when in trouble. Later after being body checked by Byakuya, Hajime came to the main hall and was welcomed by Nagito who already attended to the main hall and finished cleaning the Lodge. Everyone excluding Fuyuhiko (not coming) and Teruter (in the kitchen, serving the party food) was already in the main hall, Surprisingly, Byakuya with a flash waste grilled meats that he stated "dangerous" because its attached to skewers and as the person in charge, he responsible to confiscated it. Not long after that, Teruteru came to the main hall and was flustered when he saw that Byakuya was already eating. Byakuya believed that Teruteru still had some dangerous weapons, and he wanted Hajime to accompanied him to the kitchen. In the kitchen, both Hajime and Byakuya found an equipment list for the kitchen, there are: Fork x 20, Knife x 20, Spoon x 20, Skewer x 5, Frying Pan x 3, Wine glass x 20, and in addition there is a barbecue gridle and a portable stove for hot pots. The gridle and portable stove are found by Byakuya on a shelf and seem in excellent condition. Certainly very much usable. Hajime then fine a pack of Knives, and kept safely in Byakuya Duralumin case. Beside knives, Hajime and Byakuya found all kind of dishes in a staggering variety of cuisines, and there's even a humongous meat on a bone, and Byakuya thought that the cuisines doesn't dangerous. Done with the kitchen equipment, Hajime asked Byakuya is keeping the dangerous items really necessary. Byakuya answered that the reason to do it is to fulfil his promise there'll be not a single victim, but not just that, Byakuya suspecting everything and everyone has been second nature to him. This discussion led Byakuya to share his past to Hajime a little. Byakuya had a secret past, and thats the reason he became so prone to suspicion, he said "There were people i couldn't trust... and people who couldn't trust me. My life was like a nightmare... It is only natural to my personality would be affected. Nevertheless, i believe my nature is going to come in handy in our current situation. To survive in a situation like this... one must suspect everyone." It is hinted that he doesn't have a nature personality, and because of that, he choose to acted as certain someone. Just as when Hajime and Byakuya ended the discussion, Teruteru broke into the kitchen and was flustered when Hajime and Byakuya confiscated the cooking utensils. Byakuya asked Teruteru that there is still one steel skewers missing, but Teruteru stated that the skewer was already gone since he first came to the kitchen. Afterwards, Hajime, Byakuya and Teruteru returned to the main hall where everyone was waiting. But before he opened the party, he needed to keep the duralumin case with the dangerous items safe somewhere. But none of the place that Byakuya thought of would be safe for the cases to be kept, so Peko, volunteered to guard the case in the Lodge Office, even so, she brought her food portion along with the case. And the other case was kept by Byakuya in the main hall. Not done, Byakuya still had an issue that someone has to keep Monokuma away from the party. Chiaki, volunteered herself along with Monomi to stand guard in front of the old lodge. And the party began. Everyone enjoyed the party, from Akane who couldn't stop eating, and Koizumi who decided to took some photos, Nekomaru who attempted to left the party because of needs to void, Gundham who lost his earring, until Teruteru who're still serve the food from the kitchen and busy explaining how beautiful and delicious the foods that he made were. Hajime's thought that there was no need to worry, until suddenly a black out occurred. Everyone excluding Hajime panicked, refusing to just wait until the power came back, Kazuichi decided to go to the power outage. But before he did anything, the lights and electricity came back. Just after that, Mikan fell in a messed up figure again, success to ease the panicked students. Hajime, noticed something, that Byakuya has just disappeared from the main hall. The students searched everywhere, Hajime even asked Chiaki, and she stated that there was no one going outside during the black out, so Hajime and the others returned to the main hall. Surprisingly, Akane smells blood from the table near the lamp cord, so Hajime nervously reached under the table, and he swore that he will never forget the sight when he lifted the tablecloth, the dead body of Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Abnormal Days Hajime stand firm right in front of the tablecloth, still confused why one of his friends dead in such a way. Mahiru and the others started to panicked and screaming, until Monokuma showed up, explained that he will held a School Trial, to facilitate the students, Monokuma give them "Monokuma File 1". Monomi who doesn't agree with Monokuma's idea to hold a school trial get punched and dragged by Monokuma to nowhere, left the students who were have no choice to started the investigation if they were not wanted to be executed. Before Hajime started the investigation, he checked the Monokuma File 1, and the information showed were : *The victim's body was discovered in the main hall of Hotel Mirai's old lodge. *The time of death was around 11:30 p.m *The cause of death was stabbing with a sharp object. The victim was stabbed multiple times in the region beetwen the abdomen and throat again and again. There are no other wounds on the body, nor any traces of poison or other drugs. After that, Hajime checked the table where the murder took place. But the only significant thing on top of the table is just a tablelamp who its power cord is attached to an outlet in the wall. Then he encouraged himself to investigate Byakuya's body under the table. Hajime found Byakuya's blood flowing out and has formed into a pool under the table, but there's no trace of a trail of blood anywhere. Beside Byakuya's body, Hajime found a night vision goggles, who according to Nagito was originally from the supermarket. There is also a knife who covered in the packing tape, and the glow in the dark packing tape itself stuck under the table. After done investigating under the table, Hajime trying to calming down Mikan who panicked caused of Monokuma who forced them to investigate Byakuya's death. Mikan tells to Hajime that she panicked during the black out, and her foot got caught on the edge of the carpet and when she tried to get loose she ended falling in an embarassing pose. Hajime also tried to calming down Mahiru, who blame Byakuya's death to herself. Mahiru then helped Hajime by showed to him the photo's she took before the blackout. Suddenly Mahiru notice that Byakuya standing quite a distance from the murder took place. After succeed calming the girls down, Hajime got Gundham who lost his "Devildog Earring". When Hajime asked about it, he ended told the story how he get the Devildog Earring. Hajime noticed a gaps on the floor, so when Gundham look at it, his earring was there, he then choose to find a way to get his earring back. Done with everyones at the main hall, Hajime looked up at Byakuya's duralumin case which he carrying himself during the party. Surprisingly, it's opened, there's a nightstick inside and a can of tear gas and some other unsettling items and a strange empty hard plastic case. Beside everything, Hajime found a key to the other duralumin case that filled with dangerous weapon. Hajime conclude that the other case can't be opened, and the weapon inside it have nothing to do with Byakuya's murder. Done with the case, Hajime found an air conditioner and its timer. Strangely, the timer is set to 11:30, the same time Byakuya was killed, which means the mechanical beep was from the air conditioner who turning on. After feel that he has done investigate everything at the main hall, Hajime accompanied by Nagito to investigate the other room in Old Lodge. Hajime first encountered Ibuki in front of the main hall's door. Ibuki said that she can remember everyone's conversation during the blackout. After talking with Ibuki, Hajime and Nagito asked Nekomaru about his problem during the party. He said that he wanted to used the only toilet in the Old Lodge, but it was locked, probably because someone was using it during the party. Hajime and Nagito also found a fire door which could be sealed to stop fire from spreading and giving everyone a better chance to escape. In the kitchen, they interrogated Teruteru about his food and found the other kitchen equipment. In the warehouse, Hajime and Nagito were able to discover a bloody tablecloth and some powered on irons. Finally, in the Office Room, they found the circuit breakers of the Lodge, but its location was too high to reach. Somehow, Monokuma was the only one who could have flipped the circuit breakers. Kazuichi declared Peko as the culprit, because she was not in the office room during the blackout. He also suspected Peko because she felt unwell when she left the Office Room. Chapter 2 - Crime and Coconuts, Punishment and Pina Coladas (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Chapter 3 - Ocean Breeze Dead End (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Androids Dream of Electric Clocks? (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Chapter 5 - You Smile at Hope They Call Despair (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Chapter 6 - Returning to Hope's Peak Academy and confronting Junko Enoshima After witnessing his friends fall one by one, Hajime vowed to stay alive. Although he and the remnants of the still-unaware "former" members of Ultimate Despair were led through a series of verbal traps disguised as "truth exposes", that nearly played into AI Enoshima's hands, Hajime was eventually able to expose AI Enoshima with help arriving from unlikely sources. At the conclusion of a finale which culminated in three former participants entering the fray to save the remaining students, Hajime and a regenerated Chiaki - revealed to be a student observer, one of two AIs responsible for ensuring the smooth running of the ''New World Program - ''defeated AI Enoshima in a final ''Machinegun Talk Battle. Convincing his fellow students to go along with Makoto's suggestion to initiate a '''forced shutdown of the Program, he was able to completely defeat AI Enoshima's influences, allowing Usami to emerge and land the finishing blow. However, the forced shutdown was destabalising enough that the entire program was depicted as beginning to glitch out, ''but he was able to clear his lingering regrets with Chiaki before the glitching took its hold on the New World Program. After the defeat of AI Enoshima, Hajime emerged from the ''New World Program as one of the few survivors. He opted to stay on the Jabberwock Islands, possibly in hopes that he could do something to help their comatose friends, acknowledging his heinous deeds but choosing to live on as Hajime Hinata. Relationships Chiaki Nanami Hajime is shown to be close to Chiaki over the course of the story. She prevented Hajime from going to the Final Dead Room when he was stressed out because everyone suspected him to be the traitor, and also assisted him greatly during trials and investigations. It was briefly indicated before the all-girls beach party in Chapter 2 that he was attracted to Chiaki in her swimsuit. During the fifth trial, he was the most devastated when he found out that Chiaki was the traitor and was executed. In Chapter 6, she was the one who guided him to see the reality that whether or not he had a talent was irrelevant. It was largely due to her support and encouragement that he was finally able to overcome despair. Before she ceased to exist entirely, he thanked her for her help and promised never to forget her. Nagito Komaeda Nagito was the first student Hajime encountered on the island, as well as the one who escorted Hajime to introduce himself to the other students at the beginning of the game and the one who helped him during most investigations. After learning about Nagito's twisted way of thinking, Hajime felt betrayed and scorned; during his Free Time Events, however, Hajime would keep attempting to understand Nagito's mindset. It was Hajime's understanding of Nagito that ultimately thwarted his plan in Chapter 5. According to Nagito, Hajime was the first person in his life to take an actual interest in him. This is further proven by how he questions himself why he worries about someone like Nagito during the despair fever of Chapter 3. It is implied in Nagito's fifth free time event that Hajime was hurt and angry when Nagito claimed that he had been lying about everything he had just stated. However, he still expressed his curiosity to see what Nagito would do if he one day achieved the hope he was pining after, saying that he felt a 'strange connection' to him, though his confusion and uncertainty of him remain. Hajime also said that he is actually afraid of not knowing Nagito because he won't understand his actions that will endanger everyone on the island if he didn't try to understand him. In the final Dangan Island event, when Nagito hesitantly told him he liked him, Hajime was suprised but returned his feelings without much consideration. However, the wording he chose seems to indicate that he was taken by surprise by Nagito's question, probably because he had not expected Nagito to like him like that. Quotes * “Whoa!” *“NO, THAT'S WRONG!” *“GOT IT!” *“I AGREE WITH THAT!” *“I CONNECTED THE DOTS!” *“THAT'S IT!” *“There's no way I'll back out now!” *“ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!” *“I'LL PIERCE THOUGH THAT CONTRADICTION!” *“IT CAN ONLY BE YOU!” *“LET'S END THIS!” *“...What the hell is this?!” *“N...No! S...Stop hugging me!” *“That's great.” *“IT CAN ONLY BE YOU...” *“THAT'S PROBABLY TRUE...!” *“THIS WORLD IS...!” *“Make something... up?” *“Even so... Even so!...” *“EVEN SO, I'M...!” *“I'm... not Izuru Kamukura... I'm Hajime Hinata!” *“I WON'T BE FORCED TO CHOOSE ANYMORE!” *“It won't be just hope... There's a lot of despair out there, too... And I don't know what kind of future it'll become... But our future is ours! We're not going to leave it in anyone else's hands anymore!” *“NO, THAT'S WRONG!” *“Because that unique way of falling is not something one can forget so easily.” (thought about Mikan Tsumiki falling) *“No good... I can't understand what this guy's saying after all. But even so, there's one thing I can say. It's that he's not deceiving or manipulating people for the sake of his own selfish desires. Which... makes it even more troubling.” (to Nagito Komaeda) Trivia *Hajime's ElectroID states that he likes kusamochi, but dislikes sakuramochi. *Even though his looks and personality might resemble Makoto Naegi , Hajime has a more blunt personality then Makoto, saying "それは違うぞ(sore wa chigau zo lit. That's wrong)" doing Nonstop Debates, while Makoto says "それは違うよ(sore wa chigau yo lit. That's wrong'')", which is more polite then saying ''ぞ. He also had a difficult time relexing in the prologue of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *Hajime's alternate identity is foreshadowed during one of Gundham Tanaka's free time events, where Tanaka asks Hajime to reveal his "true name". *His first name, Hajime, means "beginning", while his birthday is on January 1st, the start of a new year (or a new "beginning"). *His name can also translate to "face to a new day", or "wound" referencing how he came to terms with the wrong he did as Izuru Kamakura and looked to the future. *His Bloodtype is A *His temporary transition into his "Awakening" form is similar to that of Kiyotaka Ishimaru's transformation into "Kiyondo". Both of them acquired the transformation by keeping someone in their memories. (In Hajime's case, he kept Chiaki and Izuru Kamukura in mind as he finishes off Junko's AI in the end.) *Due to dissatisfaction with Hinata not having an original title at the beginning, some have taken to calling him, pre-"Awakening", by the title of the Ultimate Preppy or Ultimate Prep-Schooler Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive